


You Are Enough

by MangoMut



Series: A Wedding We Hold Dear [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lyrium Addiction, Memory Loss, Sad, Triggers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And when we are old and near the end,<br/>We'll go home and start again."</p>
<p>Written with the song by the same name: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aP28Psjp7OE</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Enough

An old archway, over run with vines and greenery to the point where it’s not recognisable anymore, except, he knows he's been here and from the look on her face he knows it’s important.  
“Do you remember what happened here?”  
“No, but I reconise it.”  
“This is-“ her voice cuts off, she's about to cry, she used to do it when his memory started fading but it’s been a while.  
He grips her hand tightly and she does the same.  
“I’m sorry.”  
She sucks a breath through her teeth.  
“It’s fine, this is… this is where we got married.”  
And now he feels like shit for forgetting.

She tugs at his hand and he follows her closer to the arch. She moves them so they’re standing side on to the arch and suddenly all the emotions he felt hit him, not the memories, but everything he felt. And now they’re both crying. And the only thing either can do is hug the other, their hugs aren’t the same as when they were young, arms move slower and they just lean on each other now, but the messages behind them have never changed.

Some days he wakes up believing he's back in the Inquisition when Corypheus was still a threat and she has to explain to him everything that’s happened until he remembers. She takes him to places that are important to them, places that hold value, places that will help him remember. But there’s one thing he never forgets, that he loves her, some days he doesn’t even know her but he feels it. Those are the hardest on her, when she has to tell him who she is.

“When we were got married I said that this is where we start again, where we start our lives - our life. I don’t take any of that back, I never will. I will always love you as much as I did that day-“  
“And I you.”  
“I never want you to doubt that, and I know that on your clear days you feel bad but I love you, and I know you do too, I knew what lyrium withdrawal could do and I accept it. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

And that’s why when she awoke she found an envelope at the foot of her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing I didn't intend for the end to be a possible suicide, in my head he has just ran off, but it's entirely up to you.


End file.
